Sticky Sweet Revenge!
by Sum Estis
Summary: Sequel to Messy Eating! Naruto plots his revenge concerning the time when Sasuke licked the lollypop from his mouth in the alley. Some more SasuNaru fluff A possible oneshot, I don't know yet. K for one mild curse.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. /cries emo tears of sadness... 8DLIKENO.

**Summary and pairings:** SasuNaru fluff! After Sasuke licks some lollypop residue off of Naruto's lips, he discovers a sweet tooth. But Naruto wants his revenge!

**Beginning Author's notes:** Wow, thanks for the reviews on the first one! You guys were so kind. nn;; Uh, this is the sequel that was suggested by one of the reviewers So, stuff. Speech will be in the "quotations" and Author's notes will be in ((double parenthesis)) with an A/N: in front. Changes in point of view, which will shift between Sasuke and Naruto, will be signaled by this: - - between paragraphs. I might have a real ending to this, this one is kind of sketchy and unfinished. So I'll just leave it as an unfinished fic for now. ;3

On with the fic!

.:-'-:.

Naruto stood in the now deserted alley, very confused. His best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke, had just _kissed_ him! It was truly just a long, pressing lick to his lips, but same difference! But what Naruto didn't know was that it was only to remove some of the sticky, delicious lollypop he had just eaten.

However, since Naruto wasn't aware of this, he tried to think of ways to get back at Sasuke.

Plan 1: Kick Sasuke's ass and make him regret ever kissing him!

The next day at training, a true scuffle emerged from the normal sparring.

"Don't play stupid, stupid! You know what this is about! Yesterday! After we went to the candy store!" shouted a muffled voice. Anyone who had actually approached the scene would see the results of Naruto's Plan 1. The Uchiha had the annoying idiot pinned with his face to the ground, of course.

- -

And he knew very well what Naruto was talking about. But he wasn't about to have to explain and justify anything for Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi would grin behind his mask and Sakura would probably faint if he tried. Then the annoying pink-haired girl would also know something that he actually liked and get it in mass quantities for him for his birthday next week—

Wait. His birthday was next week? That couldn't be. He hadn't had nearly enough girls as last year ask him about it.

But unbeknownst to the Uchiha, he had simply learned to avoid, block out, and ignore the remarkably persistent fan girls to the extent where they didn't register in his mind.

Back to the point, Sakura would know his weakness for lollypops, and actually sweet things in general now that he thought of it. Granted, getting a lot of lollypops wasn't necessarily bad, but he knew it would cause him trouble eventually. As in he would get sick to his stomach after ignoring real food that occupied his home in favor of those sugary delights. ((A/N: Reminds me of how Edmund loved those Turkish delights in the Chronicles of Narnia ;D))

So Sasuke crouched further onto his captive friend to quiet him more.

- -

Okay. So Plan 1 failed. Plan 2: That old "eye for an eye" thing! I'll show him how it feels to randomly be molested by your best friend!

And from that, Naruto created a devious plan involving more candy! He had seen Sasuke glaring at the lollypop, and figured that his avenger friend hated candy. And this inaccurate assumption is what the fox boy based his evil scheme upon.

**Several days later**…

Sakura saw Naruto wandering in the streets as though lost. But she knew he wasn't lost. This was the street that Ichiraku Ramen was on. He dragged her, Sasuke, and Kakashi there on a regular basis to make them buy him food. Or at least, he tried to make them buy him food. Anyway, she found Naruto an easy person to talk about Sasuke around, seeing as it pissed him off and let her obsess over him more _at the same time._

"Naruto, have you bought anything for Sasuke's birthday? It's the day after tomorrow, you know!" she said happily as she came upon him in the middle of the crowded road.

Naruto looked at her oddly, a twinkle starting to form in his eye. "As a matter of fact, I haven't bought anything yet," he said, being unusually civil in his volume. "I think I'll go do that right now…"

Sakura, taken aback by his lack of complaints or yelling about how much of a bastard Sasuke was, regained her wits and shouted at his back, "Damn straight, Naruto!"

Naruto went back to the same candy shop where he had gotten his yummy lollypop, and looked on the shelves and racks for something sticky and sweet. At last, he spotted some taffy. The kyuubi vessel picked some out and paid, hiding the sweets in his jacket pocket in case he saw Sasuke on the streets.

He ran back to his apartment and put the sweets in a little bag to be left on the table until the fated day of Sasuke's birthday.

When that day came, he simply snatched it up and dashed out the door to training. Unusually, he arrived at the old bridge where Team 7 usually met first, beating even Sasuke in the dusky hours of the morning. Naruto didn't wait long before the blue and white clad figure calmly walked to the bridge, glaring.

"Happy birthday, bastard!" he shouted, dropping the little bag into his friend's hand.

Sasuke looked at him oddly, opening the bag without looking inside first. "Um… thanks? Why did you get me a present, dead-last?"

"To—Well, Sakura wouldn't stop talking about it, so I thought I would get her off of my case…" Naruto almost blew his cover on that one. He shook his head violently to try to get back on track. "So, are you going to eat it now?"

- -

Sasuke was suspicious as he looked in the bag. Naruto wasn't being as… obnoxious as usual. Maybe he figured out his newly rediscovered sweet fetish from the incident in the alley? He decided to go along with it to discover his intentions. "Whatever, stupid," he growled, pulling some of the taffy out of the bag and unwrapping it. He eyed the blonde as he slipped the candy into his mouth.

OhMyGawdIt'sWatermelon. Sasuke's eyes widened. Watermelon was always the best kind of taffy! He tried to hide his sweets weakness by grimacing. Damn it! He would not have his love for sugary candy exploited in front of Naruto!

- -

Naruto turned his head to hide his huge grin at Sasuke's grimace. It was working! Sasuke was disgusted by the candy!

He turned back, hopefully looking like his normal self. "Hey, bastard, do you not like it or something? I'll take it back, if you want." He took back the bag—odd, Sasuke wasn't gripping it like he normally would. "I'll have that one, too, by the way." He leaned in and forced his mouth on his rival's, tongue thrusting between the even white teeth that were pushed open wide with surprise and taking hold of the watermelon flavoured taffy. He pulled it out of the warm mouth, making a saliva bridge when they separated.

- -

That was when Sasuke came out of his shocked state, and shoved Naruto away. "What the hell are you doing, idiot!" he shouted. He was partly concerned because of his stolen taffy, but also partly because of the fact that Naruto had just kissed him. And he… dare he consider, he had kind of _enjoyed _it! That wasn't right, he couldn't want to kiss the boy who was supposed to be his… his friend, his rival, even his arch nemesis! He decided to figure himself out later and resume what he had started.

"Why did you just kiss me and steal my taffy?" the Uchiha yelled, taking the smaller boy by the shoulders.

Naruto was visibly surprised, but managed to return an answer. "Because _you_ kissed _me_ the other day! This is revenge, asshole!"

"Wow, you really think I kissed you because of that? You're dumber than you look," Sasuke said mockingly, "I. Like. Sweet things. You can't even eat your lollypop neatly, so I really did you a favor in making it not look like you're wearing lipstick. Now you… You just stole my taffy. I want it back." What he didn't add was that he wanted to taste Naruto again, just to see if he really _had_ enjoyed the kiss.

And with that, Sasuke bent down and reclaimed the sticky sweet candy from the ramen-flavoured mouth and took the bag full of it from Naruto's hand, wrenching away after he was done retrieving the taffy and stalking moodily to the other side of the bridge.

"So, Sasuke. Is my mouth sweet?"

.:-'-:.

**Ending Author's notes:** AHHHH IT'S DONE. For now, at least. Agggh, I'm so afraid one or both of them will be OOC! If you think they are, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me! I want to improve, yanno!

In the meantime, I hope you liked it! Perhaps it will be a TBC, it all depends on you!


End file.
